


You Found Me

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Desperation, Love Confessions, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based off the interviews where Tom reveals he nearly wet himself while wearing the expensive Spidey suit





	You Found Me

They had been filming for hours now without a solid break. There were lots of flips and running involved, and Tom had probably downed a dozen bottles of water at this point. He hadn't been thinking things through as he drank bottle after bottle of the refreshing liquid, he was so parched that he couldn't help himself. But suddenly, right after the director had called cut, it hit him like a truck. The need to go to the bathroom right at that very moment was unbearable, and his eyes quickly scanned the crowd around him for the costume people.

"Unzip me! Unzip me now!" he pleaded, catching everyone's attention in an instant. He could not have an accident in this suit, it cost more than the tuition price of an Ivy League school. An assistant strode over slower than a tortoise, taking their time in beginning to unzip the suit.

"Faster, please!" he begged, cheeks burning with heat. He was sweating so much, it was so hot and overbearing, and the pressure on his bladder was immense. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and this was definitely the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him in his entire life. If he ruined this suit not only would he probably be fired, but also fined for the damage, and that was not a price he could ever afford to pay. And who would ever hire an actor again that pissed themselves on set? 

"Sorry, Tom, we're still trying to figure out the most effective way to get the suit off," the lady rambled, Tom couldn't even remember her name under all this pressure. 

"Just please hurry, I have to use the restroom," he whispered, hoping that the others around him weren't too aware of his current predicament and how close he was to losing it all. 

Harrison was at his side suddenly, thankfully remaining quiet and not making any snide remarks. If anyone had to see him like this, at least Tom could trust Harrison to not poke fun at him until after Tom had gotten over how awful everything was making him feel. 

All zippers undone, the suit was peeled off, and the team moved on to removing the muscle suit. Every touch against Tom's skin felt like ten million fire ants, and when they had him move his legs around it took all his remaining willpower to keep it all in. Tom closed his eyes and tried to focus on dry things, the desert, sand, the sun. But those things only made him even thirstier than he already was, and the need to drink water only made it more necessary for him to get to the nearest toilet as fast as possible. He cursed the lycra suit for being so complex and skintight, because yes it looked absolutely amazing but at the same time was so impractical. He wished it was as easy to take off as the movie portrayed it to be, just a simple press of a button and the whole thing came off with ease. 

Finally, it was just him standing there in a thong, which usually would redden his ears and cheeks but he no longer cared. They threw a robe over him quickly enough, and he broke into a dead sprint towards the bathroom. He could feel each and every leak like it were wolves nipping at his heels, like he was being chased by a tidal wave that was ready to swallow him whole. Okay, maybe that was a bad analogy, because it only amplified the feeling of a full bladder ready to burst. 

He made it to his trailer, not even close to the public bathrooms, when he got in and slammed the door behind him. He had his own bathroom in the trailer, but he barely made it a foot when he was in private when a small stream fell down his leg. The tears finally escaped from his eyes, and it was too much. He was so close to a toilet and couldn't move another inch. 

It was at this point that he heard the door open from behind him, tentative footsteps making their way towards him. He slowly turned his head and saw Harrison out of the corner of his blurry vision. His best friend simply placed a hand on his shoulder gently, pushing himself further into the other Brit's space. 

"I can't make it Haz," Tom whispered, his voice barely audible. He must seem so pathetic, with his tear-stained cheeks and red eyes and urine trailing down his legs. 

"It's alright, I've got you," Harrison answered reassuringly, guiding Tom towards the bathroom. His body couldn't handle the sudden jostling, and another stream leaked out. Tom whimpered as it did, hands gripping Harrison's forearms like they were his lifeline. He could do this, he was strong enough to make it a few more feet, or his childhood mate was going to lose all respect for him. 

"It's okay, Tom, we're almost there, just focus on putting one foot in front of the other."

Once inside the small cubicle, Tom couldn't even bring himself to remove his underwear as he finally let go. Harrison didn't say a word as he did it for him, removing the soaked material gently as the older of the two relieved himself. Tom's teeth dug deep into his lower lip, suppressing a moan of relief. He was still crying strongly, still mortified at the events of the past hour. 

Definitively done, Tom slumped against the wall, sobbing. He kept apologizing over and over in that weak voice to Harrison, and all he could do in response was bring Tom close into a hug. He kissed his hair and temple repeatedly and reassured him that it was okay, accidents happen, and that they were still friends.

"How can you even look at me after all that?" Tom asked when he eventually stopped crying and pulled himself together a bit.

"Because I love you. I could see you at your absolute worst and nothing would change how I feel about you." Harrison brought the curly-haired boy closer to him in his arms, expecting rejection and getting a much more surprising and satisfying answer in response.

"You love me back?" 


End file.
